The 'Great' Springtime of Youth
by Tsuki no Rin
Summary: [NejixTenten] Neji gets to experience the 'Great' Springtime of Youth his teacher values so greatly. Woohoo! ...not. Slight crack, but becomes a little more sane near the end.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto. –pout-

- -

**The 'Great' Springtime of Youth**

- -

The tension was unbearable. It was a four-way staring contest and it was seriously starting to piss him off. Not that he wasn't already pissed off; just that now he was seriously getting pissed off.

Taking a deep, but subtle breath, Neji continued to glare viciously at Lee.

His anger raised another notch as Lee continued to ignore him and stare at his sensei across the clearing with tears streaming down his cheeks and his fist raised in defiance. And much to the Hyuuga's disappointment, his sensei was staring at Tenten through the "Good-Guy" pose.

That wasn't the worst part though.

He could practically feel thousands of kunai dig into his back from Tenten's fierce glare at _his_ back. No, scratch that. It felt more like thousands of kunai **and** millions of shuriken were imbedded in his back, head, legs and arms.

"Like I said before, Tenten; Lee and I will protect you from any of Neji's impure acts."

"I. Don't. Have. Any. Impure. Acts. To. Use. On. Tenten." Neji growled the words while maintaining his monotone expression of boredom.

"Are you sure, Neji? Because Lee doesn't lie to me very often."

"Tenten! How could you say that? I _never_ lie to you!"

"That time three months and twenty-six days ago when you told me that you were going to the hospital for a check-up but really you went to go spy on Sakura."

"Oh."

"Lee! I am disappointed in you! You have used your springtime of youth wrongly." Gai reprimanded him crossly, turning away from Tenten slightly. "Alright! You guys need to refresh your youthful abundance with each other!"

"Why?" Neji's flat tone didn't hold anything besides boredom, yet the slight clenching of his fists and the slight twitch in his right knee showed his irritation.

"But Gai-sensei! I swear I heard Neji say Tenten's name in his sleep. He said it like this. 'OH, Tenten'!" Lee moaned Tenten's name as erotically as he could.

Tenten cringed and covered her mouth, almost as though she were fighting back the urge to vomit.

Neji cringed and turned his head slightly to the side as his glare intensified. No way in hell was he ever taking a nap around his teammates ever again.

Gai-sensei cringed and looked sympathetically at Tenten before redirecting his gaze to Neji.

"Neji! What is the meaning of this?"

Neji removed his glare form Lee and focused it on his sensei. "Hn."

Gai remained unaffected. "Did you do it?"

"Hn." His eyes narrowed slightly.

"Okay, then why did you do it?" Gai's thick eyebrows came together in a supposedly threatening expression.

"I didn't say it like that." Tenten frowned slightly; she could have sworn Neji was pouting. Neji continued. "And I said it because I was remembering a sparring match we had when she forgot a kunai trap and I triggered it after training."

"So?"

Neji lowered his eyebrows in as much of a scowl as he would allow. He did **not** want to admit his easy defeat but it appeared as though he had to. Damn.

"So, it hit me and it…hurt."

Lee looked put-out, Tenten grinned triumphantly and Gai grinned happily at his student.

"Really?" She asked coolly as she lessened the intensity of her glare.

"Hn." It may have been a neutral sound, but Tenten knew it meant 'yes so shut up about it' in Nejinese.

Gai went over to a slightly sulking Lee and patted his shoulder affectionately. "It's alright, Lee. We all make mistakes sometimes."

"But I could have sworn…" Lee muttered to himself as he and Gai left the clearing and headed into the woods.

Neji turned to go home and made eye contact with Tenten.

Shit. She was smiling at him.

Tenten frowned again as he quickly looked away and marched into the woods, slashing at any branches that were in his way and creating a semi-clear path behind him.

Neji openly pouted as he thundered through the forest.

He knew he was making an incredibly obvious track but he didn't care. If anyone were to attack him at the moment he'd beat the shit out of them; enemy _or_ ally.

His nose began to tingle slightly and he abruptly came to a stop.

Fuck! He was fucking blushing **again**!

Just for extra measures, Neji forced chakra into the tree beside him and watched in satisfaction as the tree erupted into splintered pieces. His chakra prevented any serious injury, but he couldn't say the same about the squirrel that promptly fell to the ground in front of him.

Dammit. Lee was going to kill him if he saw this.

Activating his Byakugan, Neji checked the area for any green-clad men. None. Good.

With a swift kick, the squirrel was no longer a problem. But his goddamn thoughts were.

_Tenten wouldn't have wanted me to blast the tree or kick the squirrel. Maybe I shouldn't have-- no. I should have, and I'm going to do it again._ Defiantly, Neji destroyed another tree but flinched at the slight guilt that coiled in his stomach.

"Oh fuck it." He cursed angrily as he leapt up into the tree and hurried home.

- -

As soon as he got home, Neji made preparations for a hot bath and immediately retreated to his room, locking himself inside.

After several minutes, there was a knock on the door and Neji paused in his reach for fresh clothes.

"Neji-san?" a timid, elderly female voice asked through the door.

"Yes?"

The voice seemed more relieved this time, "Your bath is ready."

"Thank you."

He waited for the footsteps to fade before grabbing some clothes and stuffing them under his arm, along with his other bathing necessities.

Quickly padding through the hallways, Neji slipped into the bathroom and locked the door before setting down his things and relaxing.

Scowling at the large, over-used tub, Neji began shedding his clothes.

Damn his temper. If he hadn't let his temper get the best of him he could have kept his old room with the bathroom attached! But no, he just **had** to let his Tenten-induced temper rear its ugly head and he _also_ just **had** to throw the largest object in the room—his bed—through the nearest wall which just happened to be the one separating his bedroom from the bathroom.

And now he was using the spare room and had to use the public tub, because the spare room didn't have an adjoining bath, until the repairs to his usual rooms were complete.

Wonderful. It was all simply wonderful.

Slipping into the steaming water, Neji hissed through his teeth as he allowed his body to adjust to the temperature.

As his muscles unclenched and his nerves uncoiled, the long haired boy closed his eyes and slumped back against the wall of the tub.

Ah, one of his only moments of relaxation and-- wait. What the hell was that?

Neji slowly cracked an eye open before squeezing it shut again and groaning in frustration.

Was the goddamn steam getting to his head already? And why now? Why was it always when he was relaxing? Whether it be sleeping, bathing or just strolling through the stupid forest by himself, she always just showed up!

He cracked the other eye open this time, hope surged up into his chest and he refocused his vision through the steam.

Fuck. She was **still** there.

He closed his eye again and took a deep, although annoyed, breath and clenched his jaw tightly before relaxing again.

He was **not** going to go through this again. He was going to ignore her and continue to relax.

It wasn't working for him. "Tenten, why are you here?"

She didn't answer. Hell, he wasn't even expecting an answer. She _never_ answered. Never! Ever! And because she didn't make an exception this time either, Neji opened his eyes and glared at her mercilessly before shutting his eyes again and sighing with agitation.

"Tenten go away."

No answer. No movement. That was good, right?

Wrong. No answer. Some movement. But that was also good right?

Wrong again. No answer, lots of movement and some touching. Bad. Very, very bad.

Opening his eyes to glare at her again, Neji moved his leg away from her adventurous hand and swallowed the moan that threatened to give her encouragement.

He watched as a frown pulled the corners of her mouth down and she sloshed around in the water. He didn't have to wait long to figure out what she was doing, so he moved his other leg before she touched it.

It didn't work. She moved her hand higher this time and, unfortunately for Neji, this time he did moan. He couldn't even find it in himself to glare at her, instead he gave he a husky stare as her hand inched up again.

Snapping out of his stupidity, Neji flinched his leg away. Dammit, this was **not** happening.

Oh but it was, Neji realized as she moved closer to him. He realized another important point as well; he had moved his legs away from her, and away from each other. The result? She was nestled tightly between his legs and against…_parts_.

Shit, damn, fuck. Fuck, damn, shit. First a dream earlier this morning and now a bath-fantasy daydream. Damn, shit, fuck, shit, damn.

Neji's thoughts blurred slightly as Tenten's tongue snaked out and lazily lapped against his neck. Fuck…he was fucked…or he might be if-- no, dammit!

No, no, no, no, _no_, **no**! No fucking! No getting fucked, no being fucked just…Ah! No dreaming, no fantasizing, no touching, no nothing! Dammit, he meant no anything! No anything!

He seriously couldn't do this anymore. It had to be bad for his health or something. "Fuck!"

"Neji-niisan! Are you alright?" Hinata's petrified voice leaked through the door on the other side of the room.

Groaning, Neji slid farther under the water before answering. "Yes, Hinata-sama."

"Okay…" She obviously didn't believe him.

Sliding even further into the tub, Neji mumbled into the water. "Fuck…"

Bubbles splashed in his face and it took him a full minute to realize that his fantasy illusion was gone.

Now, Neji wasn't one for hypocrisy, and dammit he knew he didn't want her there a few seconds ago but now he wanted her back!

Thinking about the reoccurring dreams and illusions lately, Neji did a very Neji-like thing and scowled murderously into the water. Then he also thought about what she'd done to him in those dreams and fantasies and Neji did a very _un_-Neji-like thing; he whimpered in self-pity and attempted to strangle himself in the water with his hair ribbon.

He'd be damned if these thoughts plagued him any longer.

- -

Neji was damned.

He had half-conjured up at least two more fantasies before realizing that he was actually trying to have them and drowned himself in cold water, thoroughly washing away any and all evidence of physical arousal.

And now he stood fully clothed, scowling at the empty bathtub as though it had murdered his pet kitten.

He was damned and he knew it and he was suffering for it ever so greatly.

Snorting, Neji left the bathroom and dragged himself down the hallway. Of course, as soon as he realized that he was dragging himself, he quickly changed posture and marched murderously down the hallway.

A light shone through an open door and splayed itself out onto the hallway's floor, but Neji didn't notice; he was too caught up in his own ranting.

"Damn it all. I really…If I…I need to…"

Neji stopped and took a deep breath, trying to collect his stray thoughts and calm his raging…uh…feelings.

"If…If I don't fuck Tenten soon I swear I'm going to-"

"Neji."

Said teenager stiffened noticeably and slowly turned towards the open doorway behind him.

"H-Hiashi-sama!"

- -

**A/N: First chapter! Rating is for later chapters soon to come, as I'm sure you've guessed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto. –pout-

- -

**The 'Great' Springtime of Youth**

- -

Re-Cap:

"If…If I don't fuck Tenten soon I swear I'm going to-"

"Neji."

Said teenager stiffened noticeably and slowly turned towards the open doorway behind him.

"H-Hiashi-sama!"

- -

Neji stared wide-eyed at the Hyuuga head before flaming red and bowing his head in respect, and embarrassment.

"Y-Yes, Hiashi-sama?" He forced the nervousness and embarrassment out of his voice but couldn't help the slight stammer.

His uncle's voice, however, showed no hint of hearing Neji's earlier statement. "How is your training?"

"Fine, sir." Why, oh, why was the head of the Hyuuga clan right here, right _now_?

"Good, good." Hiashi got up and, before shuffling through a drawer in the desk beside him, walked out of the room to stand next to his nephew. "May I accompany you on your walk to your rooms?"

Now, Neji wasn't rude but he couldn't help his quick thought of, _What the fuck?!_, before nodding his head stiffly in reply.

The short walk was silent and strained on Neji's part so he muttered a quiet goodbye before turning towards his door.

Hiashi placed a heavy hand on Neji's shoulder to stop him, and held out a closed fist to him.

Curiously, Neji held out an open palm under his superior's hand and watched as his uncle placed an object in his hand and closed his fist before he could see what it was.

Hiashi smirked at his nephew. "Neji, you're turning seventeen soon, use this wisely and don't disappoint the Hyuuga lineage."

Neji watched as he continued down the hall and stopped before turning the corner. "Oh, and say 'hello' to that teammate of yours."

Confused, Neji knitted his eyebrows together. "Which one?"

"The pretty one." And with another quick smirk, Hiashi disappeared around the corner.

Finally snapping out of his stupor, Neji entered his room and stared at his closed fist. Apparently Hiashi-sama hadn't heard him; maybe he wasn't damned after all. Confidently, Neji uncurled his fist.

Now, Neji knew that ninja's are supposed to expect the unexpected, but this was _beyond_ unexpected. It was incomprehensible.

Stuffing the offending item into his pocket, Neji collapsed on the bed in frustration.

Yes, Neji was most definitely damned.

- -

"Hiashi-sama said 'hello,' Tenten."

Tenten looked at him in surprise but nodded her acknowledgement. "Tell him I said 'hello' as well, then." She resumed the weapons practice she had been doing before he had arrived at the training clearing.

"What did he say for me, Neji?" Lee asked excitedly as he hopped out of his fighting stance to stare intently at his teammate.

Glaring at the bob-haired boy, Neji replaced his slightly tired expression with disapproval. "Nothing."

"Gai-sensei!"

"It's alright Lee. The next Green Beast of Konoha will be recognized soon enough. Now, Lee. Let's go spar over there and test your flame of youth.

"Alright!"

Neji watched the quick exchange with cold eyes and didn't begin to meditate until they had walked out of sight.

"Bothersome…"

"Isn't that the Nara boy's line?" Neji opened his eyes to be greeted with the unexpected sight of Tenten's chest as she bent over his head in quiet scrutiny of his head.

Neji's stoic face immediately went up in flames as Tenten continued to speak, her voice tinted with confusion. "You have twigs in your hair." She stepped back from his hair and her face replaced the previous sight. "Why were you late? Are you sick? Did you fall? You look red, and there are bits of twigs and bark all over you. It's like a tree exploded or something…"

"Hn." That was the safest answer for him at the moment; he hadn't paid any attention to what she had just said.

"Alright, tell me when you're ready to spar, then." She shrugged and got up; straightening her back before walking back to the targets she had set up.

About ten minutes after the winner of their spar had been confirmed—it was Neji, as per usual but Tenten was close to winning this time—, Lee and Gai returned and their sensei gave them further instructions for their day.

"Today I am going to ask our flower to help you young men of youth with your weapon wielding skills." Tenten nodded in agreement and immediately demanded to see their stash of weapons.

Pouches were emptied out first and were carefully scrutinized. Lee got the most reprimanding for his lack of smoke bombs, exploding notes, and shuriken as well as not having a single senbon in his entire bag.

Neji passed Tenten's weapons test –albeit barely. He had a minimal supply of the basic weapons and received a curt node in response to the items.

"Empty your pockets!"

"Roger!" Lee, hand to his forehead in a salute, shouted fiercely.

_She's like a drill-sergeant._ Neji thought absently as he casually pulled his pockets inside out.

Lee, after much fumbling, came to the realization that he didn't really have pockets and settled to sit and watch obediently as Tenten went through the few things in Neji's pockets.

"A roll of wire and a scroll…" She looked up at him questioningly for a moment. "Shuriken shouldn't be kept in your pockets."

With a shrug, Neji replied with a simple "Hn."

Suddenly, Neji spotted grey plastic and a horrified feeling settled into his stomach. He needed a plan and he needed one now.

"Tenten, isn't that Uchiha Sasuke walking by?"

Although she didn't immediately look, she eventually turned with a confused expression. "What? Why would he be- Neji what did you just take from that pile?" Tenten yelled, catching his teacher's attention.

Neji cringed. What the hell, wasn't _he_ supposed to be the one with almost 360 degree vision?

"Neji! You should not lie and try to cover up things to avoid punishment!" Gai commanded gruffly, although happily.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Neji responded coolly, fumbling with the item Hiashi-sama had given him. _Dammit my pockets are still inside out._

"I got it Gai-sensei!" Lee cried out as he snatched the item from Neji with lightning-fast speed.

Neji stifled a groan; he _knew_ he shouldn't have told them about his blind-spot.

"Eh? What is this?"

"Lee!" Neji snapped as he reached up for it, to no avail.

Lee tossed the item to Tenten and when he shot a death glare at her she was quick to pass it back to Lee around his opposite side.

"Give. It. Back."

Just as Neji was about to snatch the plastic item back, Gai stepped in and grabbed it from his favorite student's hand.

Eyes wide, he turned his gaze towards his usually stoic pupil. "Neji?"

He knew he was not going to allow his blush to show while his sensei lectured him. He knew he was not going to sulk afterwards. He knew he was not going to be able to murder Hiashi for giving it to him, most likely because he'd die here first and—

"You have truly blossomed into your youth! A condom is the wise choice for a safe youthful experience."

—he didn't know his sensei was going to say that. So before he could react, a light blush covered his cheeks and a frown pulled on his lips as assassination plans formed in his head.

He saw Tenten blush before falling into a fit of giggles on his right and on his left he saw Lee's stunned expression as he glanced from the condom in its wrapper to Neji and back again.

"Neji…Neji has experienced that springtime of youth before me? Say it isn't so Neji!" Lee blubbered as he clung onto the horrified Hyuuga.

Shaking his head slightly, Neji glared down at his comrade. "Get off me! Of course I didn't; it's not like I'm going to just do that randomly."

"Oh, and why not?" Tenten's amused voice drifted to him.

A loud "hn" usually did the trick but apparently his teammates would hear none of that.

"No really, Neji. Why not?"

Activating the Byakugan, Neji could clearly see the humored grin on Tenten's face and it both irritated and pleased him to know that he was the one who placed that smile there—however malicious it may be…

Neji narrowed his eyes and released the chakra from his eyes. "Because…"

"Oh! Tell us, Neji! Tell us!"

Neji glared at the spandex-wearing man clinging to his arm and leg. "Get off me."

Lee pouted and knitted his thick eyebrows together. "Not until you tell us why!"

Neji was beginning to notice something; he was frequently doing un-Neji-like things when it came to his teammates, especially one certain teammate.

Taking a deep, calming breath—which he noticed he'd also been doing a lot of lately—, Neji began to shake Lee off of him violently, flinging his limbs every which way.

Lee had an iron-grip hold and soon Neji found himself dizzy and lying on the ground with an equally dizzy Lee still gripping onto his appendages.

"Let…" He panted heavily. "Go."

Apparently, Lee wasn't even able to mutter out a few words and simply shook his head weakly in a negative response.

Suddenly, Tenten appeared over him adorning a concerned expression. With the sun was her background her head was silhouetted against it all in an unreal angelic way. It made Neji even more breathless.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Hn."

"Nya."

Swiftly, Tenten had Lee untangled from Neji. Sitting down Indian-style, Tenten allowed Gai to take Lee to Kami-knows-where and placed Neji's still-dizzy head to rest on her leg as a pillow.

It was warm, it was comfortable and it was soon his napping spot.

Almost.

"So why not?"

Neji groaned but answered anyways. "I'd want to make sure I love her or would want her as my bride."

That seemed to satisfy her enough since she didn't speak up more than that and decided to play with the ends of his hair instead.

"Tell me." Then again, women are never easily satisfied.

Her voice was quiet in a calming way and Neji found his walls collapsing slowly. "Tell you what?" He asked lazily.

Tenten remained unfazed. "Tell me when you pick her; I want to examine her and see if she's right."

Covering a yawn, he replied just as lazily as before. "Don't worry Tenten, my family will make sure that she's Hyuuga-material."

"I know that." He raised an eyebrow in a way that he knew she would take as 'continue.' "I want to make sure she's _Neji-material­_ as well as Hyuuga-material."

He smirked slightly and allowed sleep to grasp the corners of his mind. "Thank you."

- -

**A/N: Not much happens in this chapter but it should build up to more chapters coming, so have no fear! Oh and I realize that Neji is slightly OOC but keep in mind that I have yet to write Neji correctly and I will affectively use the fact that he's older in this fic as an excuse. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto. –pout-

- -

**The 'Great' Springtime of Youth**

- -

Re-Cap:

Tenten remained unfazed. "Tell me when you pick her; I want to examine her and see if she's right."

Covering a yawn, he replied just as lazily as before. "Don't worry Tenten, my family will make sure that she's Hyuuga-material."

"I know that." He raised an eyebrow in a way that he knew she would take as 'continue.' "I want to make sure she's _Neji-material­_ as well as Hyuuga-material."

He smirked slightly and allowed sleep to grasp the corners of his mind. "Thank you."

- -

His peaceful slumber was short-lived. Something, somewhere, with a lot of power, _really _did not want Neji to forget that he was damned.

"Tenten! Neji!"

Why was Lee back? Why? Why, goddammit?!

"Gai-sensei has generously offered to take us all out to dinner to celebrate Neji's blooming of youth!"

Oh. _That_ was why. Great…

Neji gave Tenten a stoically-pleading look; one that only Neji could pull off. Tenten replied with an equally subtle sympathetic smile and light tossing of her head as gravity pulled her bangs into her eyes.

Lee was still ranting like a lunatic and Gai was still cheering his mini-me on loudly. That didn't affect Neji though; he was immune to their stupidity when he was with Tenten. It was a miracle, really. As long as he was within arm's reach of her the two jumpsuit-clad beasts didn't give him much of a headache, and now that he was actually touching her he could barely even form the word "headache" in his mind.

Perhaps her touch had more of a negative effect than the bowl-cut boys? Most likely.. I mean, why else would his prodigy brain suddenly turn to damned mush?

"Why do you wear your hair up in buns?" See? Mush.

She reached up and patted one of the said buns. "It's easier and more practical when I train and fight," she concluded with a shrug.

"Can I see it down?" Mush. Pure mushy mush.

"Um…sure." She raised a hand to untie the tattered ribbons, but his hand ceased her movements.

Forget the mush—he didn't even **have** a brain anymore.

Gently, Neji reached up and undid the first bun, then the next.

Lee stopped chanting, Gai stopped dancing and Neji stopped breathing. In fact, Neji was so caught up in the feeling of her hair falling down around him that he barely even remembered the other two shinobi in the clearing.

Until Lee gasped dramatically and pointed at the weapons mistress, that is. "She has better hair then _Neji_!" The hyper-active taijutsu-user whispered fiercely.

"That's…that's _impossible_! Neji's such a…a…a _flower_ about his hair, that mean's that Tenten is beyond a flower! She's a… a… a tree, then!" The equally hyper-active, but older, taijutsu-user whispered back just as fiercely.

Neji twitched involuntarily, breaking out of his previous stupor; his brain was back and kicking into murder-mode.

"**What** did you say?" These two fruity guys were calling _him_ a "flower"?!

- -

Tenten's hair was back to normal.

Neji's brain was back to normal.

Lee's convulsive twitching ceased and his body laid still…or normal.

"Lee!" Gai cried out in concern for his star-student.

Weakly, Lee managed a hoarse "Gai-sensei!" before collapsing back into the dirt.

Neji hadn't meant to take his anger out on Lee, really, he didn't! Taking out his frustration and hormonal problems on Lee? Maybe just a little.

"Perhaps we should wait until tomorrow to celebrate?" Tenten offered meekly from beside Neji's still-fuming form.

Carrying Lee away from the training area, Gai nodded and delivered his "Good-Guy" pose with a slight 'ping'-ing of his teeth.

Neji turned back to his teammate and the memory of her brown hair encircling him reappeared in his mind.

Although…he didn't remember her ravishing him like his mind's eye was showing him…no, he was pretty sure they hadn't done **that** either. However he wouldn't mind if- Oh dear Kami. Not again. He needed a distraction…conversation!

"I like it better."

Smooth, real smooth.

"Like what?"

"You hair. I like it better down."

"But?" Ah, so she really did know him better than anyone else. Maybe the fox-boy wasn't as much of an idiot as he had first thought.

"But you're right in keeping it up, whatever shame it might be."

Oh no. Why was he charming her? Fantasies weren't meant to be reality.

"Thanks…" She blushed faintly.

Then again, it seemed as though he was a good charmer.

"Neji, I love you."

A really good charmer?

"I want to have your babies."

Um…wow.

"Now."

That was just ridiculous.

Shaking his head fiercely, Neji refocused on Tenten. "What did you just say?"

She rose an eyebrow questioningly, a look of concern in her eyes. "I asked if you were alright; you seemed to be zoning out."

Neji frowned slightly but nodded nonetheless. "I'm fine." Great, now he had fantasies, daydreams, a perverted uncle, a dysfunctional brain _and_ a blurred conception of reality.

What a joyous springtime of youth he was having.

"I'm going home." He announced absently, marching into the forest.

One problem with that, though. He didn't even notice the tree in front of him until he ran straight into it.

"Neji!" Tenten was by his side in the blink of an eye.

Neji moaned in self-pity and squeezed his eyes shut. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

- -

It turns out Neji wasn't sick.

He was worse than sick; he was poisoned.

No really, this time it wasn't a daydream. Tsunade-sama personally came into his hospital room and told him that he had been injected with a rare poison.

Tsunade is the Fifth Hokage, an honorable woman and kunoichi. Don't get him wrong, he really liked and admired her. Just not at that particular moment…

"Neji."

Both he and Tenten looked over at the Gondaime expectantly as she stood just in front of the door, a serious expression donning her features.

"I have a confirmation on your condition." The blonde looked over at Tenten. "Tenten would you mind leaving us alone?"

"Let her stay." Why'd he say that?

"Alright. Neji, you are not sick." Tenten sighed in relief next to him. "But you are poisoned." This time she sucked in a sharp breath.

The bun-haired girl jumped up. "What?"

Tsunade simply stared at her, amusement dancing in her eyes and her mouth straining to prevent a smile. "Neji, I honestly believe you would like to hear this information without Tenten in the room."

He shook his head in a negative. Why did he do that? Was his brain missing again?

"Alright, as you wish." The smile had broken free now and she pulled a chair up to his bed next to Tenten's chair.

She patiently waited for Tenten to regulate her breathing and re-seat herself before continuing.

"Neji has been poisoned a while ago; however the effects of the poison haven't gone into action until just recently I am guessing." She looked pointedly at Neji, then Tenten before continuing; her smile growing. "It was most likely injected on that mission your team had with the Grass-nin a few weeks back."

"Why are you skirting around the main point?" Neji asked bluntly. Finally, his brain was working normally.

This time, Tsunade actually chuckled lightly. "Alright, Neji, Alright."

She looked from Tenten's slightly worried face, to Neji's annoyed glare and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the basic explanation.

"This is a very rare poison that is unnoticeable in its first few stages. These stages take a little over a month to cycle out and complete. It has an unusual effect but is not fatal, however if it is not given an antidote during the first few stages, before the effect takes place, it is as good as incurable."

Neji didn't look satisfied and made a move to talk, but Tenten beat him to it. "So what are the effects? Does he have them?"

"I'm not sure if he has the effects but…Neji are you _sure_ you want Tenten here?" He nodded stubbornly and eyed her warily. "Alright, the effects will be, or are, incredibly realistic fantasies of the person who Neji wants the most."

Neji closed his eyes to prevent them from popping out of his skull and a blush spread across his face in a deep crimson as realization dawned on him. He really should have asked Tenten to step outside.

"What do you mean?"

Really, definitely, absolutely should have asked her to step outside.

"Well, Neji would you like to explain? It seems to be as though you've had the effects." Turning his head as far into the pillow as possible, Neji glared at her from the corner of his eye.

The Gondaime smothered her laughter and turned away from the flustered teen. "Well, Tenten. It means that Neji here is having uncontrollable erotic fantasies about a girl who he honestly and truly wants with every inch of his being."

Then, the unthinkable happened. Tenten—the weapons mistress, tamer of the cold Hyuuga Neji, teammate of Rock Lee and student of Maito Gai—fainted.

"Don't you think you were a little too graphic?" Neji snapped at the woman laughing next to his bed.

"No, no! She was just shocked, that's all!" Her laughter continued to echo through the room as Neji glanced worriedly at his teammate.

"_It has an unusual effect but is not fatal, however if it is not given an antidote during the first few stages, before the effect takes place, it is as good as incurable."_

"Hokage-sama." Tsunade winded down from her fit of giggles at the Hyuuga's serious tone. "If it's incurable, what am I supposed to do?"

Suddenly serious as well, Tsunade righted the slumped form of Tenten and placed her chair back against the wall before walking towards the door. "I'm still not sure, although I am beginning extensive research on it immediately." She paused for a moment, her hand on the door. "We're lucky it was only you though. Or else we'd have horny teenagers everywhere."

She shut the door before the kunai was able to make contact with her and called to him through the door. "You can get arrested for that, you know!" Her laughter proceeded to echo down the hallway, as though teasing him.

He stared at Tenten's kunai as it shook violently in its place on the door. She really shouldn't keep her kunai pouch open and vulnerable like that. He could easily kill someone that way.

"Neji…"

He turned at the sound of the girl. Did she just say his name?

"Neji…"

There, she said it again! What if she had the poison as well? Did that mean—?

"Neji…don't…"

His eyes widened as he leaned towards the girl, interest clear on his face.

"Don't…kill Lee…"

"Hn."

Alright so maybe he really was damned.

- -

**A/N: Chapter three. Wonder what's going to happen next:P And for my other multi-chaptered chapter in FMA, it will be completed however I'm having slight writer's block for it so I'd prefer to write well without writer's block rather than with it and producing crap.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto. –pout-

- -

**The 'Great' Springtime of Youth**

- -

Re-Cap:

"This is a very rare poison that is unnoticeable in its first few stages. These stages take a little over a month to cycle out and complete. It has an unusual effect but is not fatal, however if it is not given an antidote during the first few stages, before the effect takes place, it is as good as incurable." 

Neji didn't look satisfied and made a move to talk, but Tenten beat him to it. "So what are the effects? Does he have them?"

"I'm not sure if he has the effects but…Neji are you _sure_ you want Tenten here?" He nodded stubbornly and eyed her warily. "Alright, the effects will be, or are, incredibly realistic fantasies of the person who Neji wants the most."

Neji closed his eyes to prevent them from popping out of his skull and a blush spread across his face in a deep crimson as realization dawned on him. He really should have asked Tenten to step outside.

- -

"Alright! Neji are you ready for my wrath?!" Lee shouted at his new sparring partner from across the clearing.

"Just hurry up, Loser."

Lee jumped to his own defense, fist in the air and the fires of pride burning in his eyes. "Losers with defeat geniuses with hard work!"

"Yeah, whatever. Forget it, go spar with Gai-sensei." Neji turned his back on Lee and stared intently at the back of his other teammate.

He knew he shouldn't ask her to spar. I mean, he hadn't even spoken to her since the day before, inside the hospital. But there was no way in any of the seven layers of Hell that he was going to train with Lee.

Clearing his throat, he made a movement to reach out to the girl and offer to train with her. "Te-"

"Okay! How about we skip training and get straight to celebrating?" Gai yelled out to his subordinates. "We were unable to go yesterday and today Lee is still injured and Neji has just been to the hospital! Why not take a break?"

"Sure."

"Hn."

"Yes! Gai-sensei is too kind!"

Why couldn't Lee be like a normal teenager and answer with a one syllable word or sound? It was too late anyways; no one would stop those two look-alikes once they got started.

And now he was stuck to walk in silence next to the girl who he apparently "wanted the most with ever inch of his being." He'd deny it if it didn't seem so true.

"I wonder where Gai-sensei is taking us. We can't go to the last restaurant because Lee already destroyed that one during the sake incident. Remember?"

Great, she was starting a conversation. Keep as little conversation as possible and she might be tricked into shutting up and backing off.

"Hn."

It actually worked. She shut up and looked away; a look of contemplation on her face. She was probably thinking of where they were going; it was sort of amusing how she could entertain herself with casual thoughts.

"If you're not talking to me because I heard what the effects are, you're definitely not the genius I thought you were."

Or maybe she was thinking about that and was entertaining herself with a slightly larger train of thought. That was okay, as long as he just stuck with the plan.

"Hn."

Neji stopped walking a split second after her palm made contact with the back of his head. He looked up at her in concealed amazement and irritation. _What the hell was that for?_

"That's for being an idiot!" She marched ahead of him and fell into line with Lee and Gai.

It was really starting to bother him how everyone seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. And how could she leave him like that? She didn't even bother to look back.

At that exact moment, Tenten looked back at him over her shoulder and glared at him. He regarded her coolly until she stuck her tongue out at him and made a face, causing him to blink in surprise.

No, it was annoying how **she** in particular seemed to read his thoughts.

- -

Gai had chosen another bar, but this one—as Gai was so careful to point out—had more obvious differences between the cups for sake and the glasses for water.

As relieving as that was to hear, it would have been ten times better if he hadn't decided to explain it the long and annoying way.

Now, however, they were all seated comfortably at a booth in the corner. Well…Lee and Gai were seated comfortably. They were too engrossed in their conversation to notice that they had piled their packs and jackets onto the bench beside Neji so that he had to try his hardest not to have to push up against Tenten.

Eventually, the close quarters to the girl got to be too much for him and he promptly kicked down the spandex-wearing men's items.

The entire restaurant quieted at the large crash and the occupants of his table looked at him curiously.

He turned his head away innocently and continued to sip at his drink. "It slipped."

Everyone seemed to take that as an acceptable answer as the building began buzzing with conversation again. It wasn't all that bad anymore. It was kind of nice listening to his teammates' friendly conversations while he relaxed against the booth's cushioned backrest.

But of course we mustn't forget that Neji is damned.

Gesturing for the three teenagers at the table to lean in, Gai sensei bent low and began whispering to them. "Since you are all in the primes of your youth, I've decided to treat you all to a sip of sake." He quickly glanced at Lee before adding in, "except for Lee of course" and leaned back into his seat.

With an incredible amount of unnecessary precautions, Gai emptied Neji and Tenten's water into the vase beside him, and poured them a little sake each.

"Drink up, drink up!" He chortled happily and resumed his conversation with Lee.

Neji knew he could handle his liquor well; his father used to drink plentifully at family feasts and even he had his share of drinks at the most recent family feasts. Tenten could be another story altogether though.

What if she couldn't hold her liquor well? What if she got drunk, but didn't become violent like Lee and instead became a sultry sex-queen instead?

"I'm afraid I won't be able to hold my liquor well." Tenten stated nervously.

Neji choked on the sip of sake he took and she looked at him in surprise. Why did she have to be psychic? She rubbed his back soothingly and gave him an amused smirk.

"What's wrong Neji? Can't hold your liquor?"

Recovering slightly from the fitful coughs, Neji glared at her but continued to cough lightly. "I can hold," cough, "my liquor," cough, "fine, thank you."

She giggled lightly before glancing at her glass of sake again. "Do you think I should try it? I hope I don't get drunk."

_I hope you do_. "I'm sure you won't."

"Okay." Hesitantly, she brought the glass to her lips and took a rather large gulp. She coughed immediately but held her own, although she did sway slightly.

He smirked again. "You okay?"

She didn't respond at first, opting for another gulp of the clear liquid instead. "Mmhmm." She gurgled into the cup, looking up at him with slightly clouded eyes. "Neji can I tell you something?"

"Sure." He took another sip of the sake before setting it down and looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"I think I love you."

He tried not to get his hopes up. "I think that's the alcohol speaking."

"No, it's isn't. I think the alcohol just helped me be open about it." She turned her body fully to him. "Neji, I was wondering if you'd want to come home with me tonight."

He raised an eyebrow, his lips tilting up into a smirk. "Oh?"

She nodded vigorously and leaned towards him, her breath on his ear sending shivers up his spine. "Mmhmm…" He turned his head to look at her questioningly but was interrupted by the sudden sensation of her lips on his.

He wasn't sure what possessed him but he licked her lips eagerly. She granted him entrance and their tongues were soon in a battle for dominance.

"Neji…" she moaned when they broke apart. He quickly latched onto her neck, nibbling and licking the skin that was available to him.

"Neji…"

Wait. That wasn't a moan.

"Neji, you're zoning out again."

"What?" He asked, breathless. He realized the way he sounded and quickly fought down the growing blush at her surprised expression.

"Are you okay? I mean…did you…you know." She cleared her throat lightly. "Did you have one of those-"

Standing abruptly as he realized what she was implying, Neji barely registered that his leg hit the table. "I have to go the bathroom." Spinning away from his surprised companions, Neji all but ran to the washroom's entrance and skid to a stop just before he was about to go into the lady's side.

As soon as he got into the proper washroom, Neji headed to the sink and turned on the cold water, letting it run through his fingers as he cupped his hands under the rush of water. Splashing his face with the chilling liquid, Neji leaned against the wall and allowed the water to drip down his neck and into his shirt.

An idea struck him and he waited patiently until he was the only one inside the large public restroom. Hurriedly turning the tap of the sink, Neji blushed fiercely as he squeezed his eyes shut and once again gathered water in one hand.

Taking a deep breath, Neji took the unoccupied hand and pulled the front of his pants and boxers forward slightly.

"I'm going to die…" And with that he unceremoniously dumped the cold water into the confines of his pants.

Biting back an alarmed yelp, Neji collapsed to his knees in front of the sink and groaned in self-pity.

After many minutes of labored breathing, the prodigy shakily stood up and looked down at the front of his pants. He groaned again and glared at the slight wet spot on the crotch of his pants.

"And I'm supposed to be a genius," he muttered solemnly as he locked himself in a stall and hastily grabbed some toilet paper to dab against the material of his pants.

It took him all of two seconds to realize that it was most likely hopeless and another three to remember that he had left sake in his glass…right next to Lee's glass of water.

Then, as if on cue… "Neji!"

"Let go of me you brute! You want some of this? Do ya'? Do ya'?!" Lee's drunken yells leaked into the washroom.

"Neji, I'm taking Lee! When you've finished up meet Tenten at the table; I gave her the money! Enjoy your youth without me!"

He heard Lee's screaming and Gai's grunting leave the restaurant. The combination really did sound wrong; Gai grunting ever now and then and Lee screaming out obscenities. What could seem more perverted?

Neji shuddered as something similar to the feeling of a cold hand gripping his groin destroyed any oncoming fantasies or dreams at the thought. He should have simply watched his sensei and teammate instead of soaking his poisoned crotch.

Sighing in defeat, Neji left the bathroom—hand covering any and all evidence of his attempt to douse himself—and finished his meal with his teammate calmly and quietly. Albeit there was more of a strained silence rather than calm quietness, but that was expected when he had had one of his little fantasies beside her.

Poor Tenten.

- -

**A/N: I think I'm having too much fun with this story; I made two updates in one day. Oh well, I'm laughing as I write it so I might as well keep the win-win situation!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto. –pout-

- -

**The 'Great' Springtime of Youth**

- -

Re-Cap:

"What?" He asked, breathless. He realized the way he sounded and quickly fought down the growing blush at her surprised expression.

"Are you okay? I mean…did…you know…did you have one of those-"

Standing up abruptly, Neji barely registered that his leg hit the table. "I have to go the bathroom." Spinning away from his surprised companions, Neji all but ran to the washroom's entrance and skid to a stop just before he went into the lady's side.

- -

Neji was glaring at the still-damp trousers that hung innocently over the back of a chair in his newly-repaired rooms when a soft knock resounded through the room.

"Yes?" Neji's irritated tone carried to the door.

He was slightly more then surprised to hear Hiashi's voice permeate the material of his door. "Neji, Tsunade-sama has requested to see you in her office immediately."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama."

Quickly fetching a pair of traditional hakama to cover up his…bareness, Neji opened the door in a rush to receive any new leads on his condition only to nearly run into a patiently waiting Hiashi.

Trying his best not to be rude, Neji bowed and refrained from quirking an eyebrow. "Is there something you need from me, Hiashi-sama?"

"No, I just wanted to tell you that Tsunade has informed me of your…illness." It wasn't said with any cruelty, but the amusement in his voice could've killed Neji all the same.

He could still feel the amused white eyes bearing into his back as he turned away, a whisper of a blush kissing his cheeks. "Y-Yes. I'll be on my way now."

Why was everyone against him? Tenten was the first to know, and now Hiashi. What was next?

- -

"Neji!"

Said person turned to look at the Green Beasts of Konoha. "What?" He snapped viciously, leaving no room for friendly greetings.

Lee's face dropped into one of concern while Gai grinned knowingly at his student. "Get well soon!" They echoed each other and continued on their way as Neji stood stock-still in the middle of the street, horrified from the roots of his long hair down to the tips of his toenails.

Using chakra-pumped feet, Neji leapt up to the Hokage Tower, expecting a few curses to be passed in-between the two of them as he gave her a piece of his ice-cube mind.

He was **not** expecting what was occurred the moment he entered Tsunade's office at the Hokage Tower.

"You think you found a cure?" He repeated dumbly, throwing caution to the wind and gaping at her in gratitude and amazement.

"Yes, and is that a new look for you Neji?" At his scowl, she continued. "That's more like it. Now, the cure isn't one-hundred-percent proven yet, but I would like you to test it anyways."

He looked at her warily and watched as she pulled a sake bottle from seemingly nowhere and took a sip before replacing it into the nowhere-ness it had come from.

"All you have to do is tell the person who you are fantasizing about that, well, that you are fantasizing about them."

Birds hastily left their roasts and two jounin guards flinched outside the doors. "**What?!**" Hyuuga Neji was indeed quite upset.

He had put up a good fight, insisting on her telling him that this was all a sick joke; however it was to no avail. And now Neji was trudging through the streets of Konoha, a crazy homicidal look glinting in his eyes as he made a bee-line for the place where he felt Tenten's presence.

He found her talking to Sakura and Ino outside a candy store. As unusual as the sight was, it didn't faze Neji, oh no, it sure didn't.

"…and I said- Hey! What the hell!" Tenten looked up into the furious eyes of her teammate and immediately silenced all protests.

Ino and Sakura, however, were not so easy to shut up. "Hey! We were having a conversation here!"

"What do you think you're doing?!" He flicked his gaze over them coolly before tightening his vice-grip on Tenten's elbow and dragging her away with him.

After a few seconds of Tenten struggling to regain her footing, Neji felt her come to a stop behind him. Turning a curious expression to her, Neji lifted an eyebrow in annoyance, an action which she didn't fail to notice.

"Um…I can walk Neji. We're going to the training area, ne?" He gave her a curt nod and continued on his warpath. "Uh, Neji? Why are we training now?" she asked hesitantly. It was much harder to handle an angry Hyuuga when you didn't know why they were mad.

He growled at her in response and leapt into the first tree leading into the forest, jumping from branch to branch until he finally reached their usual training clearing.

Upon landing, he turned to watch her jump down after him and glared at her before dropping into the Jyuuken stance.

She nodded numbly and she flipped back into the trees just as quietly as she had leapt down. Quietly fuming, Neji activated the Byakugen and scanned the surrounding trees for her chakra; she had smothered it with a genjutsu.

He nodded in approval, knowing she would understand his silent praise and waited for the tell-tale sound of a trap wire being pulled or a weapon slicing the air.

Nothing came.

He tightened his muscles and stiffened his stance slightly in anticipation until he heard a light ruffling of leaves. Turning, Neji expected to be bombarded with Tenten throwing a weapon but he immediately froze at the sight he was greeted with instead.

Yes, the weapon was in her hand, but it was also partially in her mouth and being fondled with her tongue. She let down her hair and shook out the slight waves that were created from her buns before sauntering over to him. Neji watched, completely frozen, as she threw the kunai towards the outer edge of his figure, nicking his cheek.

_Move, move, move, move, __**move**_ Neji demanded himself, but was met with absolutely no response and Tenten proceeded to lap up the blood that she herself had spilt.

"I'm sorry Neji." She whispered and gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. "I hurt you…_punish_ me."

She kissed him forcibly and he licked her lips hungrily, only to be met with the taste of his own bitter blood.

His competence returned to him and he shoved the vision away, coming back to reality and seeing Tenten looking at him in concern a few feet away.

Tentatively Neji lifted a hand to his face and felt the cut that the fantasy-Tenten had left. It was there.

So his reality was blending in with the fantasies now? Perhaps he really should tell her as soon as possible, maybe even now.

"Tenten I'm having fantasies about you."

Naw, telling her like that wouldn't help anything.

"What?"

Oh shit.

Neji looked up at her as his stoic mask slipped slightly and a mixture of horror and embarrassment manifested on his devastated face.

His crouching figure fell back onto the ground—his ass making sharp contact with the dirt—and stared up at her, horror still etched into his face as the embarrassment faded away with only a fierce blush as it's memento.

And then…she laughed. She laughed long and hard as he continued to stare up at her, ignoring the slightly numb feeling in his lower cheeks as the cold surface chilled him.

"I…" He left the rest of his sentence to float in the air and let his mouth hang open, still contemplating whether or not this was just another fantasy.

She straightened herself and wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes before grinning down at him impishly. "Are you serious?"

Snapping out of his reverie of muddled thoughts, Neji glowered at her evilly and turned his head away; a blush still smoking his features.

"I have fantasies about you too." She whispered huskily, moving closer to him and crouching down to him. "Let's live our dreams…"

"Neji!"

He shook his head and found himself staring at Tenten's clothed legs rather then the smoky eyes he had been losing himself in seconds before.

"Y-Yes?"

She stared down at him with disapproval and a hint of amusement. "What are you doing?"

Suddenly remembering his place on the ground and why he was there, Neji's face shot up in flames and he looked up at her sheepishly. "Did I say anything to you? Just now?"

Her brows knitted together before she shook her head in a negative. "All you did was stand there and let yourself get hit with a kunai." She gestured to his still-bleeding cheek. "And when I jumped down to see if you were okay, you fell back to the ground and stared into space for a little bit."

He nodded as he took in the information, secretly sighing in relief. So he didn't tell her… _I'm glad…_

Tenten nudged Neji out of his thoughts with her foot. "You alright there?" She received a glare as response and smiled widely. Extending a hand to him, she warmed her smile up a bit. "Come on, let's go eat some ramen. Tell me what's bothering you."

- -

The trip to the ramen stand was spent with Neji pondering on whether or not he should tell Tenten that she was the one haunting his mind, or simply shutting up and putting up with it for the rest of his life.

Ultimately, he decided to be brave and hold himself proudly; like a Hyuuga was supposed to.

They ordered their bowls of ramen and waited patiently as the owner and his daughter cooked their ramen in silence. He knew she was going to ask him what was bothering him any minute now, and he didn't want to answer with other people around.

Fidgetting slightly, Neji turned to Tenten. "Do they have take-out?" With a surprised look, Tenten nodded and politely asked the owners to give them a take-out container instead of a regular bowl.

When they received the bag of food, Tenten grabbed two sets of chopsticks and they returned to their training ground.

"Itakadimasu!" Tenten cried out happily as she broke her chopsticks and dug into her meal. Neji reciprocated but with a quieter tone to it.

Just as he predicted, somewhere between her first and second bite, Tenten turned to him with a questioningly look. "So what's bothering you."

Mustering as much calm and maturity that he could, Neji swallowed his mouthful and answered a quick, "You," before re-stuffing his mouth—seeking an excuse not to elaborate.

Sadly, it didn't work.

"Me?" Disbelief and hurt was wound tightly into her voice as she looked down into her food in thought. "How?"

With a deep, shaky breath and another quick mouthful, Neji put down his chopsticks. He pulled his head up and concerned brown met steely white, both owner's of the sparkling orbs stiffening in anticipation as to what he was about to say.

"Tenten, I'm having—"

"A picnic!"

Neji turned to his other teammate in exasperation. "What are you doing here, Lee?"

"You two are bursting with youth! How could you leave your youthful teacher and teammate out of your youthful picnic? Oh and look at this youthful food."

Tenten grinned reassuringly at Neji and leaned closer to him to whisper a quick, "Sensei seems to like talking about youth more than usual, lately," before assuring their sensei that they weren't leaving them out.

Neji silently crossed his fingers under his container and glared up at the look-alikes before wishing that they'd just **go away**!

"We cannot stay though; our youth is taking us elsewhere! Goodbye, my youthful students!" Gai waved dramatically as he left the clearing and Lee took a quick bite of Tenten's ramen before doing the same.

"You were saying?" She turned to him, smile renewed and the seriousness of the conversation lifting slightly with the arrival of their team.

Feeling slightly less unnerved, Neji took another bite of his ramen before putting it aside and standing up. With his back to her, he felt slightly more confident about confessing this ridiculousness to her.

"The fantasies I'm having are about you," He heard her chopsticks splash into her food as she dropped them, but continued on. "And Tsunade-sama said that if I tell you it might help ease the effects of the poison."

This time he heard the splash of her food and chopsticks on the ground. "W-Who knows?"

"Just you and I." Well what do you know; this was easier than he thought.

Then again—despite what Neji would've liked to believe—he was damned. "What were they…about?"

But the gods decided to take pity for once. "Tenten! I can't believe how good that ramen is! I came back to get more! Eh? You dropped it? Neji! Can I have your deliciously youthful and-"

Neji twitched unconsciously and whirled around to face the taijutsu user. "Just take it, Lee!" He snapped at his friend angrily.

Plopping down next to Tenten, Lee peacefully munched on the food, completely oblivious to the strained silence and Tenten's shocked expression and slack hands that hadn't moved the entire time he was there.

"So," he mumbled between bites, "what are you guys up to?"

Neji looked at Tenten, Tenten broke out of her trance and looked at Neji and they both turned away quickly.

"Talking," "Nothing." They replied simultaneously. They looked at each other again quickly before turning away again. "Nothing," "Eating."

Both of their faces heated up immediately and Tenten got up and started throwing kunai at the nearby tree while Neji dropped the to ground and pretended to meditate.

Lee grinned at his friends obliviously. "You guys are so much fun! Allow me to join you!" Putting down his meal, Lee jumped up and began some taijutsu stances. "Alright! I feel the youth burning within me!"

Neji was just thankful for the distraction.

- -

**A/N: I'm so evil. Poor Neji and poor Tenten, I almost feel sorry for them. Almost. :P**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto. –pout-

- -

**The 'Great' Springtime of Youth**

- -

Re-Cap:

"The fantasies I'm having are about you," He heard her chopsticks splash into her food as she dropped them, but continued on. "And Tsunade-sama said that if I tell you it might help ease the effects of the poison."

This time he heard the splash of her food _and_ chopsticks on the ground. "W-Who knows?"

"Just you and I." Well what do you know; this was easier than he thought.

Then again—despite what Neji would've liked to believe—he was damned. "What were they…about?"

- -

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks since Neji had confessed the details of his 'condition' to his teammate. It had also been a week and a half since Neji had had any missions, an order from Tsunade-sama herself in order to "keep his illness from spreading". And it was also about one week since Neji had even bothered to exit the Hyuuga complex. Although, it had only been a minute or so since he'd last had a 'reoccurring symptom'.

Two long, frustrating, and depressingly silent weeks.

Neji yawned lazily as he entered his room, quickly ruffling his damp hair with a towel before depositing himself onto his still un-made bed. Sleep began to reclaim the corners of his mind just as a soft knock on his door echoed through his silent room.

"Neji?"

The jounin hurriedly stood up and smoothed the sheets on his bed before sitting down again. "Come in, Tenten."

The door slid open and his teammate beamed at him merrily. "Good morning, Neji. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Hn. I didn't notice it too much…" _It's been about a week…_

The brunette settled on his bed beside him and pulled her back pack off her shoulders, opening the top and revealing a glistening kunai. "I made it myself, care to try it out?"

He flicked his white eyes from the metal to the kunoichi, and back to the metal. He hadn't trained in a while…

"But we have to see Tsunade-sama first."

A catch. Always a catch. "Why?" He mumbled the irritated question as he reached for his headband and secured it to his head. When he had successfully tied it and Tenten still hadn't answered, he turned to look at her questioningly.

After another few seconds of hesitation, she laughed nervously and put away her kunai. "Just a check up on your… situation…" Getting up hurriedly, she gestured towards the door. "Are you ready to go now?"

He nodded in an affirmative and followed the suspicious kunoichi. He wouldn't be surprised if the first time he left the complex in a week resulted in him being lead into some sort of trap by an enemy ninja using genjutsu.

Or maybe he had been cooped up too long?

- -

Upon arrival at the Hokage Tower, Tenten left Neji to "run a quick errand for Gai-sensei" as he climbed the stairs to the Gondaime's office.

Rapping on the door with his knuckles, Neji sighed in frustration. Why was all of this… strangeness… happening to him of all people, now of all times? Wasn't it supposed to have stopped when he told her?

"Come in. Ah, Neji! Just the person I wanted to see! Did Tenten send you?" He nodded stiffly, stepping up to the Hokage's desk with a rigid stance. "You look stressed, have a seat. Would you like some tea? I would slip you some sake, but Shizune took it all, something about it not being proper for a Hokage to drink over important paperwork…" The medical nin continued to grumble about rules and keeping up appearances as she poured him a cup of tea and repeatedly gestured to a small, plush chair near her desk.

Hesitantly, Neji took the cup and sat in the overly-stuffed red chair. It was rare that a shinobi was asked to sit down with the Hokage – especially in the office.

"How's the tea?" Tsunade's amber eyes glistened at him mischievously from over folded, manicured hands.

Sipping at the steaming liquid, Neji was greeted with a bitter-sweet honey taste. "It's good." He took another sip before placing it down on his lap. "What did you wish to see me about, Hokage-sama?"

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you could explain what happened in the Grass Country last month. If a cure was able to be made for a long-term case, it would be most helpful… wouldn't you agree? From the bags under your eyes, I'd have to guess that my previous suggestion didn't work." Again, her eyes twinkled in the dim lighting in the office. Something seemed off…

"You sent my team, Team Gai, out on a mission to retrieve a rare herb from the Grass country. It was just on the outskirts of the border and was only a C Rank mission; nothing serious." He took another sip of the tea automatically before continuing. "We decided to take a short break after gathering the herbs. It was then that we were attacked. A wave of senbon came down over us; I was hit in my left arm and Lee was hit in both of his legs. They didn't seem to be tainted with anything and we were able to use our limbs properly."

The Hokage nodded, encouraging him to continue in his report.

"We pursued the attacking ninjas for a mile or so, before retreating back into a safer area. We stopped to refill our water canteens, and that was the last stop we made before coming home."

Tsunade was silent at first, before nodding her head deeply. "Hmm… you may have ingested something in the water. Pollen, perhaps?" She nodded again, her face dark.

Neji took another nervous sip of his drink, now slightly cooled, as the room fell into a tense silence. A minute ticked by without the Hokage moving from her position or speaking a word.

Just as the Hyuuga was about to clear his throat a slight throbbing in his temple began. He winced and touched a fingertip to the slightly protruding vein.

"Would you like some sake?"

Neji looked up in surprise. "I thought you said—."

"A game of cards perhaps? I can't remember the last time I went to a casino. Aah! Being a Hokage is so much work."

Perplexed by the sudden change of topic, Neji ignored the slight spinning of the room. "Gondaime-sama, what about my condit—."

The woman cut him off once again, this time grumbling to herself about being rusty with the rules of poker. Neji winced again when she nosily pulled out a metal container with poker chips; the sound reverberating within his skull.

The previously fidgeting Hokage was now sitting still, focusing her amber gaze on his own white eyes. "Do you feel it yet?"

Furrowing his eyebrows together in confusion, Neji squinted at the blurry image of the Hokage. "What did you…?" The room titled sideways as the jounin collapsed off the side of the chair.

"I guess you do, then. Oh dear, his nose is bleeding."

- -

"Neji."

His head was pounding and the last thing he wanted to do was be waken up by Tenten this early in the morning.

"Neji."

Hmm… it was too dark to be morning… Had he dozed off during a mission? Cracking a blurry eye open, Neji tried to focus his eyesight within the dimly lit room.

"Neji."

"What?" He grumbled lowly, reaching a hand up to rub his aching head. A soft yank on his arm and the familiar jingle of metal hitting metal flowed into his ears.

Looking down at the chain on his wrist, Neji activated his Byakugan and scouted the room.

"Neji, it's just me here."

"What's going on, Tenten?" Neji asked icily, noting the single small barred window in the far right corner near the ceiling of the room. It seemed much smaller and farther from his view from the ground.

"Don't be so stiff…" Her voice, previously coming from across the room, now dropped an octave and caressed his ears in a soft whisper just above his head.

Shivers ran up and down his spine as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. "Tenten, what are you—?"

A thin finger was pressed against his lips roughly. "Shh… Calm down. Loosen up a little…"

Was he fantasizing again? Where was he? How did he get here?

As she knelt down in between his legs, resting her hands on his bent knees, Neji's mind backtracked to what seemed like a few moments ago. He had been in Tsunade's office, explaining what had happened during the Grass Country mission when he had blacked out. Had it been the tea? Where was he now?

He was violently ripped from his thoughts as Tenten's warm fingers met his bare chest. When had his upper robes been taken off?

"You're so strong Neji… Your muscled are so toned, yet flexible… Lean enough for battle and bulky enough to give you a manly appearance… So amazing…"

He didn't bother to comment as her lips replaced her roaming fingers. His head span as she inched lower.

This was a much more detailed and adventurous dream than usual. Her hands had usually been the only thing to touch him; never her mouth.

"Tenten… what are you doing? Stop." He inwardly scolded himself for the breathy, whispering voice that escaped his lips instead of the strong, commanding voice he had envisioned himself using.

"But…" She lifted her head to pout at him, eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. Her headband wasn't on and her hair was tied up in a single messy bun instead of two tight buns. Bits of loose hair framed her face as she leaned towards him. "Don't you like what I'm doing?"

He grit his teeth together as her hands rested on the waistband of his robs. "No." This was so much further than his fantasizing had normally taken him. His fantasies were usually a little more innocent. Teasing touches, while he was—normally—fully clothed, some kissing, and slight touching was the most that ever happened. _Not_ Tenten with the tips of her fingers down his pants. "Stop…!"

"Stop!" An echo of his half-assed plead resounded in his ears, snapping him back to a fully-clothed reality.

"Tenten?" Her brown eyes were dark and wide, a look of surprise on her face.

She continued to stare at him wordlessly as a lock was unlatched and a door near his left was opened. He squinted his eyes at the sudden light source as Tsunade silhouetted herself against the glaring light. "Were two hours enough, Tenten?" The blonde's voice contained a hint of amusement.

"Yes Tsunade-sama." She turned to leave, and Neji noted that she had her regular ninja gear on, her hair in her usual buns and her headband in place.

"Two hours…" He quietly repeated the Hokage's words to himself. Had it really been that long since he was knocked out? Or longer? The fantasy he had just experienced only seemed to have lasted a few minutes at the most. "Hokage-sama, what—?" Her hands moved in a blur as she performed a few hand seals.

As the prodigy's head slumped forwards again, Tsunade knelt down next to him and removed the chains from his wrists and ankles. Picking up a small tape recorder, the Gondaime popped the tape out and looked at it, deep in thought. She probably should've asked for the two shinobi's permission before recording what had happened in the room, but it could be so useful in the future. Blackmail was much easier than poker.

Flipping open a syringe, the medical nin injected the young man in the leg, watching the smooth green liquid seep into his body.

She probably should have also just given him the antidote, but teenagers were so amusing sometimes.

Pocketing the tape, Tsunade got up again and hoisted Neji over her shoulder. Perhaps she could send Hinata to the Grass Country as well? Now _that_ would be an interesting situation that could perhaps distract the Jinchuuriki boy for a while.

- -

Neji opened blurry eyes for the second time that hour, hesitantly raising his head to observe his surroundings.

He was back in the Hokage Tower – in Tsunade's office to be exact. This time, though, Tenten was standing at the front of the red desk, watching him intently.

He met her gaze steadily and she smiled at him brightly. "You're finally awake, I'll go get Tsunade-sama!"

Neji didn't have time to react before the door closed and he was alone in the room. Straightening his back against the chair, the Byakugan-user rubbed his sore neck. When he didn't feel any resistance against his wrists, he began to wonder just how bad his little hallucinations were getting.

The door opened again and the Gondaime entered with Tenten trailing behind her.

"Well, you sure like to sleep don't you, Hyuuga?" Neji didn't bother to answer as the woman settled behind her desk and began fiddling with a small black device.

After a few muttered curses and some clicking noises, Neji heard his own voice echoing in the room.

"What? … What's going on Tenten?" He heard some shuffling being played back on the tape and glanced at Tenten who seemed completely unaffected by what was happening.

His voice continued, apparently taking on the role of narrator as he explained what was happening in his dream, his voice dropping to a lower tone when he spoke his own words. "Tenten, what are you—?" White eyes quickly glanced at the Hokage in horror and were met with calm, laughing amber.

His voice was more breathy now, coming out in slight pants and whispers, even as he continued to explain what he was seeing. "Tenten… what are you doing? Stop." The last word was nearly moaned, and Neji stood up abruptly, wobbling a little when he found that his right leg was rather sore.

"What's—?"

"Please stop the tape, Tsunade-sama." Neji glanced at Tenten as she continued to stare at the tape recorder, her face not revealing any particular emotion.

"I believe he can speak for himself, ne Neji? Would you like to hear more of the tape? Perhaps the first 117 minutes before this part?" He glared icily at her—he honestly wasn't quite sure at the moment. "I didn't think so. Good. Here's a quick explanation. Tenten came up with an idea to drug you, so I did. It wasn't a drug so much as a truth serum. Your teammate is a very curious girl, you know. Anyways, I recorded what happened, for safety reason; I assure you. And now here we are. Well, have a nice day you two. Get out!"

The Hokage had shooed them out of the door and locked herself inside her office before Neji could comprehend what exactly was happening and who was moving his body. He didn't even get to properly increase the pressure of his death glare on the Gondaime. So instead, he turned it on Tenten. "You **what**?!"

She looked away, her face rivaling his previous scarlet color, and pushed him down the hallway. "Neji, you shouldn't talk much, you're still drugged."

Neji allowed himself to be pulled out of the Hokage Tower and down the streets of Konoha, numbly noticing that they were headed towards Tenten's house.

If he was lucky, this was another – although slightly twisted – fantasy.

- -

**A/N: As I re-read and edited my stories, I noticed a gigantic leap in the plot between chapters 5 and 6 (now Chapter 7). This was the missing piece of the puzzle; hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do **not** own Naruto. –pout-

- -

**The 'Great' Springtime of Youth**

- -

Re-Cap:

"I believe he can speak for himself, ne Neji? Would you like to hear more of the tape? Perhaps the first 117 minutes before this part?" He glared icily at her—he honestly wasn't quite sure at the moment. "I didn't think so. Good. Here's a quick explanation. Tenten came up with an idea to drug you, so I did. It wasn't a drug so much as a truth serum. Your teammate is a very curious girl, you know. Anyways, I recorded what happened, for safety reason; I assure you. And now here we are. Well, have a nice day you two. Get out!"

The Hokage had shooed them out of the door and locked herself inside her office before Neji could comprehend what exactly was happening and who was moving his body. He didn't even get to properly increase the pressure of his death glare on the Gondaime. So instead, he turned it on Tenten. "You **what**?!"

She looked away, her face rivaling his previous scarlet color, and pushed him down the hallway. "Neji, you shouldn't talk much, you're still drugged."

- -

As Tenten helped Neji, still dizzy from the drugs and violation of his privacy, limp into her living room there was a knock at the front door. She carefully set him down on the couch and went back into the hall.

When she had gone, Neji leaned his head against the back of the couch and groaned in protest of his headache. From what he'd heard from Kiba, this had to be worse then a hangover. Nevertheless, Tenten's frustrated and confused voice caught his attention.

"…she said that? Oh… No, no, it's alright. Yes. No thank you, that's alright. Goodnight."

He didn't bother to hide the curious expression that took over his face as she came in rather sulkily and sat beside him.

"Hokage-sama called Hiashi-san and told him you are to stay here while you recover from… well from everything."

She seemed so ridiculously calm considering what just happened. Shouldn't she be embarrassed or nervous, or _something?_

As if she was only remembering the events of that day at that specific moment, Tenten turned a deep shade of magenta before looking away in embarrassment and quickly getting up, heading into the kitchen. "Hokage-sama told me that herbal tea would be good for you right now."

He tried to ignore the feeling of having his mind seemingly read, and refocused on a different, safer topic.

"Who was at the door?"

He heard the clink of ceramic on the counter and she gasped lightly before cursing. "Um…It was one of the ANBU guards."

"An ANBU guard came all the way here to tell **me** _that_?" Neji sighed, slightly bemused. "Don't I feel special…"

She poked her head out of the kitchen to glare at him. "Don't be that way, Neji," she reprimanded him and brought her head back to her body inside the kitchen. "Do you want some food to go with your tea?"

"Hn." Actually, he felt starved; but he was sure she'd assume that.

As he waited, Neji closed his eyes in contemplation only to have a vivid image of Tenten in front of him, caressing his bare chest, pop into his mind. He jumped slightly, opening his eyes and steadying his breathing. It wasn't a vision, but a memory. It still seemed just as bad to him.

"Stop fidgeting, your tea is almost finished." He glared at the doorway and shivered unconsciously; she was freaky when she did that.

Moments later, Tenten waltzed into the room with a wooden tray of rice balls and a set of cups with a kettle. Pouring some tea for Neji, then herself, Tenten sighed and smiled contentedly, blowing on the steam that raised off of her cup.

Grumbling incoherently, Neji's bad mood contrasted greatly with Tenten's apparent serenity. He sighed softly, barely audible unless you were listening for it, and looked at her from the corner of his eye. He sighed again, harder this time, and she jumped.

"What's wrong Neji?"

"Hn."

She lifted an eyebrow and set down her cup, turning to him. "No, really. What's wrong?"

Devouring the sudden urge to either ravish her or kill her, Neji made a scowl and bowed his head down. "Why are you so…" He sighed again. "Forget it."

"Oh…um…okay." He wanted to say something. Ask her how she seemed so normal after just hearing and seeing him fantasize about him. For two hours, no less. She'd probably end up saying something first anyways. She was just like that sometimes.

And just as he predicted, two rice balls and three cups of tea later, Tenten sighed dramatically and turned to him sulkily. "Okay, Neji, you win." He silently wondered how she knew he was waiting for her to speak. "This is very awkward."

He nodded solemnly, biting into another rice ball. As he chewed his food, the silence weighed heavily over them. It was so surreal; they were normally perfectly fine sitting in silence together.

Neji felt a soft pressure on his cheek and he turned to look at Tenten in surprise. She lifted her finger to his face showing him a grain of rice. "You eat messily."

He glared at her, causing her to shrink back into the couch slightly, as he calmed his nerves. He felt like he had just been electrified and she was scolding his eating habits. He had much better etiquette than she did so he had no idea what she was talking about. It was one damn grain of rice…

"Don't be so stiff, Neji!"

The familiar phrase ricocheted throughout his brain, but an image didn't appear in his head this time. "I'm not stiff."

"You are stiff. You're also being… huffy."

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Huffy?" He suddenly felt so much better; he was speaking in short sentences, not thinking to himself every three seconds, and not fantasizing about his teammate doing… well, doing him.

"Yes, huffy."

Actually, he felt a little more angry than normal. Was he supposed to be angry about something? "How so?"

"Ah, you seem so depressed. It was just a tape Neji. You didn't even say all that much for the two hours, you—.

"I'm not depressed. You're depressed."

She looked at him in obvious confusion. "Me?

He nodded, but mentally shook his head. He should shut his mouth now while he could. The sudden urge to say something that would a split-second later cause him an unbearable will to stuff his foot in his mouth overcame him.

"Your tea isn't very good and the rice balls are made sloppily. If you aren't depressed, than you're a bad cook." He didn't mean to say it, he really didn't, and it wasn't even true; she usually made the two of them bento lunches when they trained together and her meals were always more than decent. It actually sounded more like a poorly stringed together joke than an insult.

Nevertheless, it still seemed to offend her. She opened her mouth to retort but snapped it shut before standing up and taking the rice ball he was about to bite into out of his hands, along with his tea cup and the tray cluttered with food and the kettle. "Fine, Neji. Goodnight."

She was in and out of the kitchen, then in a room down the hall so fast that Neji still hadn't dropped his raised hand or closed his waiting mouth.

He blinked, breaking out of his stupor to turn to the door she had disappeared behind and fell into a silent reflection of idiocy. "What?"

He waited another few moments, expecting her to come out and yell at him, but she never emerged from the wooden door. He snorted softly and lay on the couch, shutting his eyes and scrunching up his nose in determination. "Tch, I ate enough anyways; I'll just go to sleep."

- -

When Neji reopened his eyes, seemingly minutes later, there was absolutely no light in the apartment. Activating his Byakugan, he didn't bother to move from his spot to check the time. However, as soon as the knowledge of the time sunk into his mind he was sitting up straight and completely bewildered. It was two o'clock in the morning and he had closed his eyes at 6 o'clock.

A low rumble erupted from his stomach.

And apparently he was extremely hungry, as well. So without further ado and absolutely no common sense, Neji quickly stood up form the couch. The sudden movement caused his head to swim with images of a quickly approaching floor. What did interrogation drugs, anger, regret, and eight hours of sleep on your teammates couch equal? An extremely upset Hyuuga face planted on a wooden floor and groaning in pain and sorrow for his—what he thought was now a—broken nose.

He heard a slight creak and then a soft, amused voice. "Neji, what are you doing?"

"My…nose…" He heard her gasp and her footsteps fade slightly before becoming louder again and she peeled his face off the floor. His eyes were screwed shut in embarrassment and pain as she leaned him against the nearby wall in a sitting position.

Suddenly, a slightly burning pain shot through his nose and he sucked in a sharp breath; he wasn't expecting that. He forced an eye open to stare into her concerned eyes as she continued to poke and prod his nose. "What the hell are you doing?! That hurts!" He managed to hiss out without jarring his nose too much.

"Checking if it's broken…" she poked it one more time and he glared at her fiercely.

He closed his eyes and lifted his chin in indignation, making a huffing sound and crossing his arms over his chest. "Of course it's broken I—!"

"Actually, it's not broken." He opened his eyes in time to see her stamp a nasal strip roughly across the bridge of his nose which he replied to with a subconscious yelp of 'ow!' "Your nose is just a bit bruised inside. It'll be swollen in the morning."

"And you're obviously not helping." He replied curtly, knowing fully well that she knew he was sulking. He felt a slight pressure on his nose and opened his eyes to see her pulling her lips from his face.

She grinned at him playfully and poked his forehead. "You're such a sulk, Neji." He stared at her in slight amazement and great offense as she went back into the kitchen.

As soon as she was around the corner, he turned his head in the opposite direction and allowed a soft blush to cover his features. Turning his nose up into the air he sniffed lightly; earning himself a small wave of pain at which he immediately uncrossed his arms to lightly cup his nose and let out another small 'ow!' before falling into a very unnatural sulky look—especially so for the Hyuuga—and grumbled, "I'm not sulking…"

"Yes you are," echoed the teasing remark from the kitchen as Tenten returned to the living room. She stopped in front of him and gazed at him for a few seconds, causing his blush to strengthen slightly. "Are you still dizzy? Can you walk?"

He got up and walked over to the other side of the room in response, ignoring the slightly queasy feeling as he did a quick turn at the end. She nodded in approval before going back into the hallway.

"There's a small late-night ramen stand around here. It's not nearly as good as Ichiraku ramen, but it's better than nothing." She returned to the room with a small pouch, most likely containing money, and offered her hand meekly.

She was offering something other than ramen, he realized. Slowly taking her hand in his own, they stepped out the door. He quietly pondered the thought as they made the short trip down the block to the ramen stand.

"Neji." He snapped back to attention as she gazed up at him. "I'm sorry."

He stared at her, waiting for her to elaborate as he stumbled his way into the shop and onto a stool, ignoring the loud grumbling of his stomach and slight spinning of his vision as Tenten gave in their orders. When she didn't continue, he prodded for an answer. "For what?"

"For embarrassing you?" She answered meekly, laughing nervously at his sudden death glare. Just when he thought she may be serious…

"Lee!"

"Drunken fist –hic– style will save the day and –hic– win Sakura!"

Neji couldn't help but smile slightly at the familiar voices. After a week of their absence, he realized how used he was to their constant jabbering.

Tenten sighed loudly, getting up from her stool and standing in the doorway of the shop. "Gai-sensei, is Lee drunk again?"

"Ah! Neji, Tenten! Enjoying you youth at such a late hour?"

Tenten blanched and looked at her sensei warily. "You're the one out with your drunken student so late…"

Neji eyed Lee as he wobbled dangerously close to a "Beware of Dog" fence. "Here puppy, puppy…."

"Tenten, Lee is—." Tenten leapt up from her stool before he finished his warning, reacting to the vicious growl coming from the fence.

Neji contended himself by watching his team go through their usual _youthful_ routines.

Slurping up some ramen, he did his best to ignore the drunken yells, growls, encouraging speeches, and exasperated comments that seemed to distract the shop keeper in front of him.

Perhaps this 'Great' Springtime of Youth had a little more truth to it than Gai-sensei often led him to believe…

He allowed a small, barely noticeable small creep onto his face as he got up and joined the rest of his team. It was probably better that he was forced to realize his carnal feelings for his teammate. And she didn't seem to mind either.

He did mind the little fuzz-ball gnawing on his ankle, though.

"Get off me, mutt."

- -

**A/N: A lot of OOC-ness in this chapter, sorry about that, but it was just so funny and for some reason I could picture Neji doing that in my mind's eye. Hope you liked it.**


End file.
